Operation Airwolf/Transcript
Ace: Come on Chipmunk. Let's go. Chipmunk: Yes, sir. I think I see Ghost and Boss. Boss: That you do, Chipmunk. Sorry for not warning you about Chainer. He can be a bit of a loose cannon sometimes. Chipmunk: "A bit?!?!" He burned Rojas alive! Ace: And he jumped out of a burning helicopter and free-fell 200 feet to the ground without a parachute. Ghost: And he used a thermal detonator on a bunch of already stunned hostiles. And shot Faust randomly. Ace: He did? Didn't hear about that. Boss: Alright, so maybe he is more than a little unstable. But he's a good man. Chipmunk: Alright, history lesson's over, right? Is the HQ set up? Ghost: Already done. We gonna move out or what? Ace: Agreed. Everyone ready? Boss: I'm good. Chipmunk: Yup. Ghost: Let's do this. Ace: Hold up one second...Boss? Are you sure you want the Vulcan? We're kind of going for stealth here. Boss: Good point. I'll grab a Deploy. Love those things. They remind me of the DC-17M I'm used to. Ace: Alright boys, let's go. Boss, you and I will wait in that garage. Ghost and Chipmunk will be using that observation post you set up. Remember: We need Zakhaev alive. Ghost: Right. Ace and I will have radios so I can report on what I can see of the deal. They get into position. An hour later, six men come up to the site. They start talking animatedly. Chipmunk: Sir, I think I've got a visual on Victor. It's looks like it's just him and two associates. Ace: Understood. Do you have a positive ID, Ghost? Ghost: Hold on, let me run it. Yep, that's him. Boss: Any sign of our friend Smith? Ghost: No, not yet- Wait! I think Zakhaev's mate saw us. The sound of shots can be heard over the radio. Ghost: Yes! Yes, he did! Chipmunk: You think?! Ghost: Shut it and return fire! Don't hit Zakhaev! Ace: Boss- Boss: Already on it. Ace and Boss spring out of the garage. Boss takes down Victor Zakhaev's two guards while Ace brings down the arms dealers. Ace: Zakhaev's making a break for it! Go! Go! Go! They pursue Zakhaev down the ruined street. A tank and two BMPs roll in behind them. Boss: We've got a tank coming in behind us! Chipmunk: Boss! Hand me a thermal detonator! Boss: Don't have any! Haven't even got a flash-bang! Chipmunk: What?!?! Why not?! Chainer had plenty of thermal dets! Boss: Chainer would bring a Z-6 to a quiet assassination and would hunt rabbits with a minigun! He may be a clone of me, but we're not identical! I prefer precision over power! Ghost: Cut the chatter, boys! Don't look back! Keep running! Boss! Take Chipmunk around the other side of that building! We'll catch Zakhaev in the middle! They circle around the building. Zakhaev stops, out of breath. The squad levels their guns on him. Chipmunk: Nowhere to run, Victor! What are you going to do now, Daddy's Boy? Run and cry to Daddy? Zakhaev raises a pistol to his head. Ace: Watch it! He's got a gun! Boss shoots the pistol out of Zakhaev's hand. Boss: Now he doesn't. Ghost: Surrender, Victor. Zakhaev raises his hands slowly but is shot in the shoulder from behind. Ghost: Sniper! Sniper in that tower! Chipmunk: It's Smith! Boss: Zakhaev's hit! Still alive though! Ace: Grab him and let's go! We need better cover! Chipmunk and Boss grab Victor and he is taken into the 589 HQ. Ghost: I'll cover you guys from behind. After he's secured, I'll patrol the area. Chipmunk? You're with me? Chipmunk: (grunting from Victor's weight) Yeah... Victor is soon put into a chair and woken up. Boss: Do you speak English? Victor: Nyet. (Russian for "no". Although this statement is not true since he learned for two years at Cambridge University.) Boss shocks Victor using electroshock pads in his armor. Boss: Let's try this again... Do you speak English? Victor: ...Yes. Boss: Good. (To Ace) Take it away, sir. Ace: How do you know Agent Smith? Victor: Who? Boss: You know very well who. Don't make me use these again. Victor: ...My father met him about a year ago. Ace: How did he found out about Smith? Victor: I don't know. All I know is that Smith will help in your defeat. Ace chuckles at this. Ace: You will tell us where Smith is and how you know him. We're not too fussy on how we use these. Victor: ...Alright. Smith is- Victor's head explodes in a cloud of blood as a small explosive is detonated. Ghost and Chipmunk return after hearing the noise. Chipmunk: The heck was that?! Oh...oh wow. Did...did you guys go overboard? Boss: No, this wasn't our doing. Ace: He was about to tell us where we could find Smith, too. Chipmunk: Maybe it was too much for his pea-sized brain, and it caused it to explode? Boss: Not likely. I'd say it was a subcutaneous tracker with a small remote C-4 charge in it. Chipmunk: ...I was being sarcastic. Boss: I know. Ghost: So...who did this? Ace: Do you really need to ask? It's obvious it was Smith. Ghost: Well, doesn't matter now. Right now, we- Ghost is interrupted by a call from Command. He answers it and is listening when Ace sees a Russian officer outside the room. Ace: Boss- Boss: On it! Boss leaps up and slams into the Russian, tackling him to the ground. Boss draws his Maverick while Ace and Chipmunk cover him. Boss: You have ten seconds to tell us who you are before I shoot! Talk! Russian: Agh-agh-agh- Ghost: Oh crap, hold on. Boss, stand down! Chipmunk: Sir, the Russian is armed! Ghost: Command just called and gave us our new orders. We are to pick up a defecting Russian Officer named Dmitri Antonov and escort him to an ex-fil point. He has vital information on Zakhaev's new plan. He must not be harmed. Chipmunk: So? What's the problem? Ghost: Boss has our man tackled to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Boss: Oh. (Looks down at Dmitri) Sorry about that, friend. Dmitri wheezes. Category:Transcripts